A Royal Meeting
by Reader128
Summary: After Prince Christopher rescues Cinderella from her home but before the wedding, she has to meet his parents. After all, they were standing for her at the wedding. This is that scene.


A.N.: The step-mother is named as Lady Tremaine in the cartoon (I had to look it up). This is canon.

Disclaimer: I do now own any part of the Cinderella universe other than a DVD of this version.

"Mother! Father!" Prince Christopher exclaimed, smiling as he led Cinderella into the palace, "I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Cinderella, though I believe you have already met."

"You found her!" Queen Constantina stated happily.

"Yes, her family was trying to keep the two of us apart, but I finally found her," he told his parents, not taking his eyes off his future bride.

"Come, dear," King Maximillian said, taking Cinderella's hand and leading her into the sitting room, "now that Chris has found you, we must get to know you. After all, you left the ball in such a rush that we didn't get to find out anything about you."

"Yes," Constantina agreed, patting the seat next to her on a sofa, "you must tell us why your family would keep you hidden away."

"Well, it was really only my step-mother and step-sisters. Step-mother wanted one of her daughters to marry into the royal family. What others want does not seem to matter very much to her," Cinderella replied shyly.

"What about your father?" Max asked. "Who is he and why did he not help you?"

She looked at her hands, "My father was Lord Tremaine. He married Step-mother when I was very young and passed away soon after."

"Lord Frederick Tremaine?" Constantina asked, putting her arm around her future daughter-in-law. "I remember him. He was a marvelous dancer. He and Lady Eleanor used to dance the night away every time we had a ball. She was one of my ladies maids for a time before she married him. It was a very sad day when she passed and an even sadder one when he followed."

"You were named for your mother, Ella," Max stated, starting to remember the Lord and Lady Tremaine. "Lady Eleanor brought you to court once before the sickness started taking her. You and Chris got along very well at the time. I guess it is fate that you meet again in such a way."

"Yes, I seem to remember trying to set up a betrothal between the two of you. Eleanor wouldn't hear of it. She very much wanted you to marry for love. Ella, what happened after your father died?"

"Step-mother changed. She was no longer the wonderful woman that father had married. She removed all of Mother's things from the house. I was only able to save a few things. Then, she did the same with much of Father's belongings. One day, she sat down with me and told me that she was the Lady Tremaine now, and things were going to be much different from then on. She moved me into my room in the kitchen soon after and fired all the servants except for our cook. I had to learn to do everything they did, and eventually I did all the cooking as well. That's why they call me Cinderella… it was their way of making fun of the fact that I could never get my face truly clean from the fire. I learned to like the name… that way it didn't hurt so much to hear."

"Despite what your step-mother says," Max told her, "you are the rightful Lady Tremaine. Your father only had one blood child, and everything he owned should have gone to you when he passed away. Your step-mother had no right to even use the title without royal permission, which we never gave."

"I want you to do something for me, darling," Constantina stated, waiting until the girl looked up before continuing. "I want you to forget everything your step-mother and step-sisters ever told you. They obviously were jealous of you. You make our son happy, and we are proud to know that you have come through everything without turning into them. We have met _Mrs_. Tremaine and her daughters, and we would not wish them on many people. For now, though, let us talk about something happier, the wedding. Have you given any thought about the date? We must have time to send out invitations and get everything ready. Lionel, write these plans down."

"Yes, your majesty," Lionel answered, moving to the desk and sitting down.

"Mother, I want to be married as soon as possible," Chris told her.

"I do, too," Ella said, smiling, "and maybe it could be outside on the front steps, so that everyone can see."

"Lionel, take this down: Their majesties King Maximillian Godfee Ladeslous Leapolt Sydney Fredrick John and Queen Constantina Charlotte Hermantrude Guenivere Mazie Marguerite Anne are proud to announce the wedding of his royal highness Christopher Rupert Windimir Vladimir Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James to the Lady Ella Maria Tremaine one week hence on the front steps of the palace," Constantina stated.

Max looked at Ella, "She's been planning this wedding for years. Don't be surprised if she already has everything ready to go. You, my dear, will just need to be fitted for a dress. The weeklong wait is just to allow everyone time to arrange their attire and gifts. Why don't you and Chris go for a walk outside? My wife's already got everything well in hand for the wedding, though you will probably be called to the seamstress later today. Lionel, go with them. We will do this wedding properly and that means having a chaperone for the next week. You will have to get together with my wife to figure out who is going to be your ladies maid until you can hire your own. Chris, I think you have made a wonderful choice."

"Thank you, your majesty," Ella stated, getting up to curtsy when the queen stopped her.

"None of that, my dear, we are going to be family this time next week. Max, why don't you go with them? I need Lionel to send out the announcements and make sure everything is ready."

"Yes, dear."


End file.
